Hinako Ninomiya (Insanity Squared)
Hinako Ninomiya (二ノ宮 ひな子 Ninomiya Hinako) is Ranma Saotome's scatterbrained English teacher. She was initially hired by Principal Kuno who was aware of her fame dealing with troublesome students, with the express purpose of having her pacify and discipline his unruly students. Appearance Personality History After all of the students left to go watch the fight between Ranma and Satsuki Hinako went to stop her only to quickly become distracted. She was found by Nonon twirling happily in circles in the middle of the hallway. Nonon asked where everyone was offered to tell her for some ice cream but quickly became upset by Nonon’s rude behavior and informed her that she was a teacher. Nonon did not believe Hinako and continued to insult her, she was about to drain her when they were interrupted by the arrival od Shampoo who crashed through the wall looking for Ranma. The destruction of school property took priority for Hinako and she rained Shampoo before she could stop her. Mousse pushed Shampoo out of the way before she could be drained. Hinako attempted to drain her again but this time Shampoo was ready for it. Their battle was interrupted by Nonon reminding them that she was there. Hinako told Nonon leave as she no longer felt being rude deserved punishment. However she was ignored as Shampoo and Nonon insulted each other with derogatory nicknames. Both Shampoo and Hinako were surprised by Nonon’s sudden transformation Hinako stayed back to figure out what was going on while Shampoo attacked angered by Nonon’s continued taunts. When Nonon sent her crashing out of the building Hinako drained her of her energy. Hinako chased after Nonon only to come across Gamagori and the unconscious. When he confirmed that he was her associate she was about to blast him, but he quickly held up his hands in a placating gesture and explained what happened. Calmed down somewhat Hinako introduced herself and explained why she was after Nonon. This caused Gamagori to apologize for her actions. Seeing that he wasn’t a delinquent Hinako asked why he was there as she was a little scatterbrained when Satsuki gave her speech. Gamagori told her he had to ask permission first she agreed then went off after Nonon again. The sounds of intense fighting could be heard from the courtyard as Hinako and her immense escort approached it. She found Ranma fighting Pantyhose Taro and seeing how outclassed Ranma was as well as the fact that the fight was getting closer to the school she decided to intervene. Taro was knocked off his feet and sent tumbling to the ground and as she was noting that she was still an adult Ranma told her to stay out of things, but she refused. When she attempted to blast Taro again when he got up he used a tentacle to knock the coin out of her hand. Ranma was quick to carry her out of harm’s way before Taro could attack. Hinako tried to get Ranma to move away from the school as Taro chased them, unfortunately the fighting was starting to take a toll on Ranma and she wasn’t able to keep dodging while carrying Hinako. Before Taro’s fist could impact they were rescued by Gamagori. Grateful, but not entirely caring what the reason for their miraculous save was, Ranma cloaked both herself and the teacher she was holding in the Umisenken, deciding that perhaps now was the time for a REAL application of the Saotome Secret Technique. Ranma took Hinako off to the trees where they could rest and heal. However seeing the carnage that Taro was causing Hinako urged Ranma to return to the battle. He agreed and had her go protect the students leaving the school and left before she could object. Going back to the students she made her way to Inumuta to ask him what they were doing. She refused to get into a battle of semantic with him as well as allow him to stall by saying that their original plan had changed. She was about to attack him for continuing to try and waste her time when Nonon arrived with more student. She quickly forgot about Inumuta to focus on punishing her. Nonon was quick to point out that she was in the process of rescuing students so Hinako sent her on her way. Just as she was going back to interrogate Inumuta she finally ran out of energy and reverted back to a child. His response was to set his laptop neatly upon the ground and throw his hands up in the air in frustration causing her to giggle. The next day Hinako received an offer for a teaching position at Honnouji Academy. While suspicious Hinako still wanted answers so accepted. Category:Insanity Squared